To hell and back
by misssophie23
Summary: The unit decided to watching the new Spielberg movie. A movie about war and first Jay wanted to reject the offer but he changed his mind as he heard that Lindsay would be there too. But as he was watching the movie he wished that he had never agreed to come. [war drama x LINSTEAD x one shot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello my dears 3 Here is a new one shot that I've made after a anon request. **

**I want to thank my lovley beta reader EmilyMay93 for helping me out with words and correcting my grammar and tenses :) I am glad to have your help**

**Now enjoy the writing :)**

**To hell and back**

"S'up Halstead?" Atwater greeted as he entered the locker room. Both he and Burgess had been working with the Intelligence unit today and he was ready to change into street clothes.

"Hey." Halstead replied simply as he kicked off his shoes, "Want to grab a drink at Molly's?"

The police officer shook his head. "Not tonight. Couple of us are going to see the new Spielberg movie. Wanna join?"

"The new Spielberg?" Jay asked, putting his leather jacket on.

"Yeah, a war movie. Killer reviews, and it's a Spielberg."

Jay mentally sighed. He was a soldier, he'd seen it all for real. He didn't need to see it on the big screen. Just as Halstead was about to deny Atwater's offer, Atwater played his trump card –

"Lindsay's coming."

It didn't change his opinion on the kind of movie, but he hadn't seen Lindsay after work in quite a while.

"Come on Halstead." Atwater pushed. "What do you say?"

The former soldier sighed, "Uhm… why not." He smiled when he saw Atwater's bright grin.

"Perfect. I'll see you at nine." The man slapped Jay's shoulder before leaving the locker room.

…

With an excited and nervous heartbeat Jay arrived at the cinema where his coworkers were already waiting for him. He took a deep breathe before reaching the others, "Hey".

Opening the door, Jay let everyone enter the theater. Erin was the last one to pass through and they both exchanged short smiles and soft greetings. He could smell her perfume and for a small second he closed his eyes, trying to resist the thoughts of reaching after her.

"All right, hall four." Ruzek told them.

"Okay, but first I need to use the ladies room. And Antonio, you have to buy me popcorn." Laura Dawson smiled at her husband who laughed loudly in repsonse.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Antonio answered and gave his wife a short kiss before she headed off with Erin and Kim to the rest rooms, leaving the men standing around.

"So", Jay started, looking towards Antonio, " Your wife wears the pants in your marriage?" He chuckled, avoiding Dawson's glare.

"We'll talk when you're married, Halstead."

"Which will never happen because Voight would never give him his permission." Ruzek joked and laughing even harder when he saw Jay's withering look.

"Not in this lifetime." Atwater added with a mumble.

Jay sighed in relief as the girls walked back. They could now buy someone to eat and drink before taking their seats in hall four.

Filling the row, the Dawsons shuffled in first, followed by Atwater, Burgess, Ruzek, Lindsay and Halstead who took the last chair. They chatted comically until the lights went out and the opening credits of the movie started.

Overall, it was a good movie. Full of action and tension. The further into the movie they went, the more Jay's heartbeat raced against his chest. As the scenes flicked right before his eyes, he become startled when out of nowhere Erin grabbed after his hand.

Jay smiled. Bending towards her, he whispered playfully into her ear, "You now, you shouldn't watch these kind of movies if you're gonna be scared." Again he smelled her perfume and he had to compress his lips together.

"What?" Erin frowned. She didn't know what her partner was talking about until she followed his look to their hands. She released her hand and coughed slightly. "Oh... sorry."

Jay laughed quietly and after watching Erin for a few seconds he turned back to the screen.

The time passed by and even though Jay thought that the movie wouldn't affect him, he wasn't prepared for one gunfire scene. The scene wasn't just in a movie for Halstead. The scene was real, because he had been there before. He could feel the heat crawling up inside of him. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins and his heart racing against his ribs. He swallowed. His hands started to shake and he had to concentrate on breathing. He closed his eyes. Hoping that he could get the feeling and the pictures out of his head. It didn't work.

"You shouldn't be watching these kind of movies if yo're going to be scared" Erin teased when she saw his eyes closed.

Jay respond with a empty laugh. His hands were clinching the armrests. His body burst into shivers. He could feel that he was starting to sweat. The people were screaming. They were shooting. Bombs were exploding on the ground.

"Jay? Jay, is everything all right?" Lindsay heard his heavy breathing. She saw how his fingers pulled at the armrests and how his body shivered. She watched him with worry. Her eyes flickered to the screen for a second before she looked back to Halstead who was trying to pull himself together. He leant his head back at the top of the seat, his breath heavy. His heart was beating faster and faster. The screams of horror were getting louder and louder.

"I, I need to get out of here." That was all he could say as he stood up, rushing out of the hall.

It was like he was back there. Back in Afghanistan. Back in the warzone. Back in hell. Back to where he had been the only survivor in his unit.

Halstead stumbled out of the movie into the entrance hall, his breathing ragged. His whole body was shaking. His knees were weak, so he slipped down the wall, leaning against it with his back.

"Jay?" Erin had followed him as soon as he rushed out of the hall. She looking at him carefully. She wasn't sure what to say, but she knew that it was more than being unable to stand that kind of movie. That it was a trip back for him. A trip back to hell.

A trip to hell in which Jay was afraid that he may _never_ be able to _turn back_ from.


End file.
